mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanae Kochiya/RicePigeon's third version
While RicePigeon's third take on Sanae may have her going solo without her patron goddesses Kanako and Suwako to perform her bidding anymore, this Moriya shrine maiden can still show she's got what it takes to be a goddess in her own right, with a few new tools at her disposal that allow her to fully take advantage of what her wind mechanic has to offer, making her both difficult to approach and even more difficult to escape from. ) |Image = File:RPSanae3-port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Sanae is a five-button character using the buttons for her attacks, with used exclusively for Mighty Wind. The function of differs depending on which "alignment" Sanae chooses at the beginning of the match; Type-A alignment allows to act as a Guilty Gear-styled Burst, which deals no damage but allows Sanae to gain 1000 Power on hit; Type-B alignment turns into either a launching Burst attack or an Alpha Counter if performed with , while the Type-C alignment turns into a Roman Cancel, allowing Sanae to prematurely cancel the animation of most of her attacks. Depending on the alignment that Sanae chooses at the beginning of the match, several alignment-specific mechanics become available to her that involve the use of her Spirit Meter; the method of filling up the Spirit Meter is dependent on which alignment Sanae chooses. When using Type-A, Sanae's Spirit Meter is filled slowly over time, as well as receiving damage. Sanae is able to perform a Bomb using , which consumes the entire Spirit Meter. Sanae can also access Spell Trance once she acquires 2000 Power, which allows her to use her Hypers for a fraction of their normal Power cost, but gradually drains her Power over time; if Sanae's Spirit Meter is full during this time, Sanae can also perform "Yasaka's Divine Wind" but will consume her entire Spirit Meter and ends Spell Trance. If Type-B is selected, Sanae can perform a Just Defend by blocking an attack at a very frame specific moment; this will fill her Spirit Gauge by a small amount. Selecting Type-B will also change Sanae's grounded forward run into a dash; while this only travels a limited distance and cannot be extended or jumped out of, it grants Sanae with projectile invincibility during the forward movement, and allows her to gain a small amount of Spirit for each projectile "grazed" in this manner. While blocking, a Guard Cancel can be performed at the cost of 25% of her Spirit Gauge. Sanae can also perform a Bomb with , but now has different properties; Bombs in this alignment will only use 50% of the Spirit Meter and will launch an opponent on hit; unlike the Type-A alignment, Bombs in Type-B can be cancelled into from any Normal attack. In this alignment, "Yasaka's Divine Wind" can be performed with 1000 Power and at least 50% Spirit Meter, and will consume all available Spirit on use, but it's damage will be directly proportional to the amount consumed. Alternatively, Sanae can enter Spell Rage with at least 50% Spirit, which will increase all damage dealt by 15% for a limited time. If the Type-C alignment is chosen, the Spirit Meter increased whenever Sanae performs any type of forward movement or deals damage to the opponent, and can also perform up to two air dashes per jump instead of one. Sanae can prematurely cancel the animation of any non-throw attack and immediately return to an idle state at the cost of 50% of her Spirit Meter, allowing her to either extend combos or make normally unsafe moves unpunishable. With 1000 Power, Sanae can also activate Spell Overdrive, which grants her a time-limited buff that not only allows her to jump cancel many of her ground Normals, but also allows her to cancel her Normals into her Normals, at the expense of some damage. Sanae can also perform any of her Hypers besides "Yasaka's Divine Wind" free of Power cost, but immediately causes the mode to end on use. The majority of Sanae's gameplay focuses on the use of Mighty Wind, which does nothing by itself, but will affect the trajectory and velocity of most of Sanae's projectile-based attacks, such as her + Normal, Wind Call, Omikuji Bomb, Cobalt Spread, and Prayer "Charm of Good Commerce", as well as moving Sanae herself; the latter part of this can be used to greatly extend the range of her attacks and allow for combos that are not normally possible without wind or even push her backwards so that she can avoid an opponent's punish if they block an attack. Wind Call, for instance, requires that Mighty Wind be used, as it will remain completely inactive until Mighty Wind is used. Mighty Wind can be summoned at any time Sanae is not in a hit state, including during the middle of an attack, though the wind cannot be repeatedly spammed due to a limit on how many times she can summon the wind over a particular time period, represented by a three tornado icons indicating how much wind she is able to summon; summoning wind will drain 1 of Sanae's tornado stocks, though it will slowly refill over time as long as Sanae remains grounded, albeit refilling faster if she has any remaining wind stocks left. The biggest drawback is that because many of Sanae's projectiles tend to linger on screen for some time in order to take advantage of Mighty Wind, they will disappear if Sanae is hit, forcing her to play cautiously. While Sanae does appear to have A.I.-related coding in the character's files, it is not used and instead uses M.U.G.E.N's default A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Cannot be cancelled into from Normals Uses 100% Spirit Meter Gains 25% Spirit Meter on hit Gains 1000 Power on hit|}} |On hit: On block: Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Uses 500 Power|}} | Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 50% Spirit Meter|}} during blockstun| Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 25% Spirit Meter|}} | Hitbox does not activate until Wind Summon is active Projectile velocity and trajectory affected by direction of wind Disappears if Sanae is hit| | }} | }} | }}}} | |}} | Projectile velocity and trajectory affected by direction of wind Disappears if Sanae is hit|}} | Remains inactive until opponent is directly above or adjacent Projectile velocity affected by direction of wind Disappears if Sanae is hit|}} 'Hypers' | Projectile velocity and trajectory affected by direction of wind Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Sanae's position affected by direction of wind Only usable if Type-A or Type-B Alignments are selected prior to match Type-A Alignment: Can only be used during Spell Trance, Uses 100% Spirit Meter, reduces Power to 0, ends Spell Trance on use Type-B Alignment: Requires 50% Spirit Meter, uses 1000 Power, consumes all available Spirit Meter on use, damage scales with amount of Spirit Meter consumed|}} 'Others' / just before blockstun|Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Negates damage taken Gains 30 Spirit|}} during attack animation|Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Returns Sanae to idle state Uses Spirit Meter|}} + |Summons wind current in respective direction Affects Sanae's movement and velocities of projectiles Can be done at any time except during hitstun or blockstun Uses 1 wind stock|}} |Only usable if Type-A Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 2000 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0 Reduces Power cost of Hypers to 250 Ends when Power reaches 0 or if "Illusionary Dominance" is used|}} |Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 50% Spirit Meter Consumes all available Spirit Meter on use Increases damage dealt by 20% Duration dependent on how much Spirit Meter is consumed|}} |Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power All Normals gain and all Hypers cost 0 Power for 8 seconds All Normals gain ability to cancel into Normals Reduces damage dealt by attacks by 15% Changes Spirit Meter cost of Dash Cancel to 33% Ends after 8 seconds or if any Hyper is used|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPSanae2pal4.png|1,4 (Reimu Hakurei's colors) |File:RPSanae2pal5.png|1,5 (Utsuho Reiuji's colors) |File:RPSanae2pal6.png|1,6 ( 's colors) |File:RPSanae3pal7.png|1,7 |File:RPSanae2pal8.png|1,8 (Luigi's colors) |File:RPSanae2pal9.png|1,9 (Green Heart's colors) |File:RPSanae2pal10.png|1,10 (Aang's colors) |File:RPSanae2pal11.png|1,11 (Air Man's colors) |File:RPSanae3pal12.png|1,12 |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character Specific' Videos Trivia *The majority of system mechanics available in the Type-A, Type-B, and Type-C alignments are borrowed from various other fighting games; **Type-A's Bomb mechanic and Spirit gauge heavily resemble the Gold Burst from the Guilty Gear series, while Spell Trance heavily resembles Shadow Frenzy from Persona 4: Arena. **Type-B's Spirit gauge and Last Word mechanics are heavily inspired by Street Fighter 4's Revenge Gauge. The ability to Just Defend and Guard Cancel are both taken from Garou: Mark of the Wolves and Street Fighter Alpha, respectively. Type-B's Bomb mechanic behaves similar to One More! Burst from Persona 4: Arena, while Spell Rage resembles a similar powerup found in the N-Groove of Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. The behavior of Type-B's grounded forward dash is inspired by the Graze mechanic found in the Touhou Project fighting game spinoffs, starting with Immaterial and Missing Power. **Type-C's Spirit Gauge and Dash Cancel both behave very similar to Guilty Gear's Tension Gauge and Roman Cancel mechanics, respectively, with the latter also taking inspiration from Street Fighter 4's Focus Attack Dash Cancel mechanic. Spell Overdrive borrows aspects from both Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo system and The King of Fighters 2002 Ultimate Match's MAX Mode mechanic. *Sanae's victory quote against Sakuya is a direct reference to Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Sanae's victory quote against Reisen refers to Playboy, an adult magazine series whose logo is that of a bunny. *Sanae's victory quote against Iku is referring to the Pokémon Magikarp and its evolution Gyarados. *Sanae's victory quote against Momiji, specifically the first part commanding her to sit, is a direct reference to the anime and manga series InuYasha. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Custom Combo Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Run Category:Characters with a Just Defend Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2019 }}